This invention relates to an improvement in partition trays and more particularly to a tray made from a single piece blank which can be inserted into a box to provide a center section for receiving products for packing and shipping and smaller sections surrounding the center section and serving as a cushion for the products packed in the center section.
Most partition trays are formed by fitting together separate pieces to provide the desired sections or cells. The present invention seeks to simplify the formation of such tray by fabricating it from a single piece blank which can be set up to provide the section or cells.